No Reservations
by MuffinzRBeast24
Summary: A delightful spin off of the movie; Naruto, an orphaned chef, is soon greeted with a barrage of complications. From his "sister" leaving him with her eight year-old daughter, Moegi, to the presence of an arrogant, familiar face. SasuNaru. Fluff & Lemons.


**No Reservations**

For most, cooking is the preparation of one's basic necessities; for one such as me, cooking is passion. It is everything I am, everything I live for, and what I will do until the very moment I take my last breath. It empowers my soul, casting it's essence unto my will.

I was told that I was three when my parents were killed. It was made apparent to me that the murderer was another vehicle; the drunk driver was put away for life. I wasn't very understanding of this; was this all the legal system could do? To them, stupid people take stupid action, but can they even begin to comprehend the loss of the two people who brought life to you? It was then that I decided to live my life freely, in honor of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, my brave, but short-lived parents.

As an orphan growing up in the slums of Tokyo, there were few things that one could strive for. When one hears the word "orphan" they think of "Annie". This was not the case; in all retrospect, Konoha Orphanage was quite nice. Even the staff members were adequate.

I grew up as any normal kid would; I went to a public school and rode the bus just like everyone else. I was only bullied about my parentage once, once mind you. I was sent home with little more than a scratch. Meanwhile, the other boy's parents informed the Konoha staff members that they were considering taking the matter to court, claiming that their son's injuries were the result of a mental illness I had somehow acquired. Stupid reason to get lawyers involved if you ask me, and that's exactly what the judge said to them. It's amazing how blind a child can make their parents.

Anyways, I remained at the orphanage until the age of thirteen, when I was discovered unexpectedly by my mother's aunt. Almost immediately, Tsunade baa-chan took me under her wing. It wasn't too long after that I learned the many qualms of her rainbow- varied personality. Two words: _**Bi-Polar**_. That woman could go from sweet angel to monster bitch in .9 seconds. That is, if you pissed her off; something I admittedly did a lot with my mischievous pranks. Somehow the fact that she would knock out Muhammad Ali if he so much as looked at her wrong, never really registered in my mind. I figure I'm either fearless…or extremely stupid. I prefer fearless.

I had always liked the idea of cooking; after all, I'd been around it for a while. You see, baa-chan owned one of the top five-star restaurants in Tokyo. She often took me to work with her, mostly because she was afraid I'd burn down her apartment; it looked like crap anyways. Rather than have me sit in the corner like a useless lump, she made it a point to teach me the basics. I guess she figured that it would be nice if I didn't follow the habit of my gender. Watching her cook was something similar to watching an artist paint, or a singer sing; it was enthralling, energetic, and it completely captivated my attention.

Tsunade's movements were fluid and loving, as if she nurtured the meals she prepared. Not to mention she emitted a serene glow as she cooked. Sometimes it felt as if everything disappeared around us, like we were in own world; a world where only the throes of cooking existed, where chef and exquisite fire merged as one.

It wasn't until the age of sixteen that my unusual likeness of the culinary arts made itself known. To be honest, my decision was anything but hesitant; I knew what I wanted to do. Not one day later, I expressed my deepest wishes to my aunt, who gladly acquiesced taking me on as her full-time apprentice. The work was exhausting and callous, but definitely well worth it.

During my senior year in high school, baa-chan finally agreed to let me take a Home Economics class, provided that I never say it had more to offer than she did. I knew that I'd never have to say that; the class was more or less a mild topping on the three tier cake of experience she'd already provided me with.

Now, at the ripe, vibrant age of 24, I reside at baa-chan's restaurant, Tokyo Special, as head chef. I have proclaimed myself Tokyo's number one ninja chef; one day, it'll be universally acknowledged.

End Prolouge ^-^

Well…that was…the intro. Pretty much. I was obviously inspired by the awesome movie "No Reservations" starring Katherine Zeta-Jones and Aaron Eckhart. Seriously…if you haven't seen this movie…it's awesomesauce. R&R Peeps…that's why I put footnotes….^-^


End file.
